Mørk Himmel
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Fue dejada atrás, abandonada, ignorada por amigos y familiares, más ella nunca guardo algún tipo de rencor. Ahora que empieza de nuevo con nuevos amigos, espera poder salir adelante con esta nueva familia, y solucionar los problemas con ellos.
1. Prologo

_**Mørk Himmel [**Cielo oscuro**]**  
_

_Prologo._

Podría decirse que existen ocasiones en las que pienso que soy fácil de olvidar después de un tiempo.

Cada persona que conozco me olvida cuando salgo de sus vidas, pero yo siempre los recuerdo, los momentos que vivimos, las sonrisas que compartimos… pero ellos simplemente me olvidan.

.

.

.

Las personas que pensé que nunca lo harían lo hicieron, ellos me dejaron, me remplazaron con las que conocieron más adelante.

Ahora ellos no recuerdan ni mi nombre.

.

.

.

Yo que siempre puse mi alma desnuda frente a ellos, que les dije mis más oscuros pensamientos, ahora yo para ellos no soy nada ni siquiera un recuerdo.

.

.

.

Me pregunto cuántas personas asistirían a mi funeral si fuera el día de mañana, creo que solo mi familia, y eso si tengo suerte de que ellos no me olvidaran, mis amigos me dejaron atrás hace mucho, así que con ellos no contaria ni para recibir una postal.

Qué triste es mi existencia.

¿Por qué sigo aquí?

¿Qué espero de aquellos quienes me olvidaron?

¿Qué es lo que espero de mi misma?

.

.

.

Ah incluso mi familia me ha abandonado, me dejaron, todo a causa de mi dependencia, sé que tengo que dejar de depender de los demás, pero simplemente no puedo.

Siento que tengo que tener al menos a una persona que sepa quién soy yo. Si no la tengo… es muy probable que desaparezca. Que deje de existir en este pútrido mundo.

¿Me pregunto si alguien me recordaría…?

Lo más probable es que no.

Yo no soy nadie para ellos, nadie importante.

Solamente soy… aire.

.

.

.

Dios, no otra vez, detén este sentimiento de vacío dentro de mí. Te lo ruego. Quítame este horrendo sentimiento.

Ya han pasado más de ocho años desde que perdí todo, ahora solamente soy una existencia sin sentido que cumple un papel pequeño e insignificante en este mundo.

Ahora sé que nadie me extrañara cuando desaparezca.

Y desde hace un tiempo pienso en eso.

Cada vez me quedo más tiempo observando esas pastillas para dormir que el doctor me receto. Siempre coloco cuatro pastillas en mi mano, cuento el tiempo, cada diez minutos me imagino tomándome cuatro pastillas, durante media hora.

Pero siempre permanezco sentada en la orilla de mi cama, durante la media hora, observando esas pastillas.

No tengo el valor suficiente para acabar con mi vida.

Soy una cobarde.

Miedosa.

.

.

.

En una sala se encuentran algunas personas reunidas, cada una haciendo algo diferente, todas tranquilas. Tiene la televisión prendida. Pero no prestan mucha atención, o bueno la mayoría no.

° En otros asuntos la policía encontró el día de hoy el cuerpo de una mujer de 25 años en su apartamento de Tokio. Al parecer sus vecinos se quejaban del ruido de la música.

Cuando la policía llego nadie respondió, así que entraron forzando la cerradura. La joven al parecer informes médicos tenía dos horas de haber fallecido, tal parece que fue a causa de una sobre dosis.

La mujer de nombre Miura Haru… °

Fue en ese momento en que la persona que está prestando atención al aparato dejo de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, dejando caer el vaso con jugo que tenía en la mano, aguantando un grito de dolor.

-¿Lambo que pasa?- pregunto una chica con coletas y un vestido chino en color rojo

-…- el chico no pudo responder, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿¡Lambo!?- La chica se preocupó por la reacción de su amigo, y con ese grito llamo la atención de los demás presentes

-¿Lambo-kun?- una peli naranja que se encontraba observando una revista con vestidos de novia junto a una peli rosa se acercó rápidamente al joven

-¿Vaca estúpida que sucede?- pregunto en esta ocasión un peli plata, de ojos color verde.

\- Vean las noticias- dijo en un tono frio un joven de unos quince años de cabello negro y unas patillas rizadas.

-¡!...- fue cuando todo el mundo sintió algo romperse dentro de ellos, las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación comenzaron a llorar.

-N-no… - un castaño de ojos de un color marrón oscuro

-Esa es una de las consecuencias de tus decisiones- dijo Reborn es un tono más frio y sin sentimiento alguno, para segundo después salir de la habitación.

* * *

Bueno esto surgió de… no pues quien sabe. No me quieran matar. Por fi.

De hecho esto tenía pensado dejarlo aquí, pero me salió una idea de cómo continuar esta historia, no quería matar a Haru, pero todo depende de ustedes, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Continúo o lo dejo así?

Díganme su opinión. Nos leemos en mi otro fic!


	2. Recuerdos y estupidez

_Capitulo 1_

_Los personajes son propiedad su se autor._

* * *

_. . ._

* * *

Despertó bruscamente con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y la respiración entrecortada.

-Una pesadilla- hablo al aire al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se colocaban sus pantuflas.

Se dirigió al baño y al mirarse en el espejo pudo ver perfectamente su resto demacrado a causa de no haber podido conciliar el sueño en la última semana.

Ojeras, piel pálida y ojos rojos, la belleza con la que había cultivado a miles en hace solamente una semana atrás había desaparecido después de aquella noticia.

Se mojó el resto y mantuvo la cabeza baja dejando que su cabello le cubriera.

-Haru...- nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, cubrió su boca evitando que un grito de dolor escapara-Haru-chan- los hipidos se hicieron presentes, sintió como perdía fuerzas en las piernas y caída al frío suelo del baño.

Se aferró a sus piernas mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control.

Otra vez no sería capaz de salir de la habitación.

* * *

*Flash Back*

-Todo es tú culpa- la chica frente a ella lloraba de manera incontrolable- Te odio- le había gritando

-Y-yo- dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió la mano pero chica solamente se alejo

-No te acerques- seco sus lágrimas-No te quiero volver a ver- segundos después salió corriendo dejando a ella sola y con algo dentro de su ser roto.

*Fin Flash Back*

* * *

-Lo siento- dijo entre sollozos- Siento Haru-chan-

Se encontraba fuera de la habitación escuchando como la chica lloraba, como hacía desde que se enteraron.

-Kyoko- tocó la puerta-Sal, vamos tienes que comer algo-

-¡Déjame en paz!- el grito de ella no hizo más que destrozarlo

-Por favor- suplico

-¡Que me dejes!- escucho como algo se estrellaba contra la puerta y decidió dejarla por ahora

...

* * *

*Flash Back*

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le recrimino la castaña-¿¡Tú lo sabías!? ¡Todos lo sabían!- grito y las lágrimas cayeron sin tregua alguna- ¡Me dejaron vivir en la ignorancia!- le golpeó en el pecho pero en no hizo nada para detenerla

-Lo siento- suspiro mientras elle le golpeaba

-...- detuvo los golpes y se alejó de él- Sí todo se solucionara con un siento... No existirán tantos problemas- la chica se marchó de aquel lugar sin decir nada más

*Flash Back*

* * *

Nuevamente golpeó aquella pared que se había convertido en su objetivo hace ya una semana.

Recordó aquellas palabras, aquel rostro, aquellas lágrimas...

Un gruñido salió de sus labios y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se pusieron blancos.

-Fuimos unos estúpidos- con su otra mano tomo su cabello plata en un acto de desesperación y tiro de él- realmente estúpidos- río con pesadez

. . .

La estupidez humana no tenía límites, su estupidez no los tenía.

Decidieron callar, hacerse de la vista gorda e ignorar a su amiga. Que sólo existiera un corazón roto era fácil ¿No? ¿No es así?

Claro que no, no lo era, fue su culpa, por aquel pasado que no quisieron remediar.

Y ahora ella estaba muerta.

* * *

*Flash Back*

-Yamamoto-san...- su voz era un suspiro sin vida- ¿Porque nunca me lo dijo?- su mirada estaba vacía

-... Creo que no quería lastimarte- evito su mirada en todo momento que hablo, escucho su risa llena de ironía

-No creyó que me lastimar más al no decirme- la vio por el rabillo del ojo y tenía la cabeza baja

-...- él no contesto

*Flash Back*

* * *

. . .

En aquella época el sólo tenía seis años, y no sabía nada de lo que ocurría. Ni el, ni los otros dos de sus amigos.

* * *

*Flash Back*

-No se preocupen- sonreía pero no como lo hacía siempre- Seguramente nos volveremos a ver- su mirada era diferente- No estén tristes- ninguno de los tres más pequeños decían nada a causa de las lágrimas- Nos volveremos a ver- ella les abrazo y también lloro.

*Fin Flash Back*

* * *

Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos, no quería recordar momentos tristes, solamente quería verla una vez más, reír con ella, jugar, quería a su hermana mayor.

. . .

* * *

*Flash Back*

-I-pin-chan será fuerte- le limpio las lágrimas- Lo será por mí y por ella- sonrió

-Sí- le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrazo, un abrazo fuerte y lleno de cariño, le susurro unas palabras

-…- cuando se separaron la niña sonreía feliz mente- Recuérdalo ¿sí?-

Asintió con gran alegría y luego corrió donde sus amigos la esperaban. Y les dijo lo que la castaña de había dicho.

*Fin Flash Back*

* * *

Hace poco más de ocho años que Haru le dijo aquello y parecía que la hora había llago al fin, pero nunca le conto como haría aquello, el enterarse que ella estaba muerta, no crea que esa fuera la manera correcta de hacerle saber las cosas.

I-pin sostenía entre sus manos tres sobres con sellos en diferentes colores, uno verde, uno azul y otro rojo.

. . .

-Aún sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué no les guardas rencor?- la habitación en la que se encontraban era envuelta por la suave luz de la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal, pero se podría apreciar a una chica de cabellos rojos sentada frente a dicho ventanal observando la luna

-No lose- fue la contestación de la persona que estaba sentada en el sillón alejada de aquella ventana impidiendo que la luz le diera y así no revelar su rostro- Simplemente no pude… los considero mis amigos-

-…- la chica la miro confundida- Ellos te lastimaron-

-Pero no lo hicieron con una mala intención-

-Es una idiotez-

-Puede ser… pero ahora los tengo a ustedes mi familia-

* * *

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo! Gracias por comentar me hicieron tan feliz! ●ω●

hitomi62: Lo único que puedo decir con respecto a su muerte… Nada es lo que parece! ;3

Me gusto leer sus propuestas, algunas de ella me ayudaron a poder escribir este capítulo!

* * *

●ω● Gracias por mandarme sus hermosas fichas!

Ya tengo los seis personajes, solamente necesito que Marlene y Sayaneko-chan me hagan el enorme favor de cambiar las llamas puesto que esas ya me las pidieron! Porfa! Las que quedan son del rayo y tormenta.

Lamento las molestias causadas.

De nuevo gracias! :3 Nos leemos!


	3. Funerales y teatros

_Capitulo 2_

_Los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, igual que la mayoría de los Oc que se mencionan._

* * *

Todos los de la décima generación habían regresado a Namimori para el funeral de Haru Miura. La tensión era palpable.

El vuelo de regreso había sido incomodo, nadie hablaba, todos y cada uno estaban pensando en las últimas palabras que habían cruzado con aquella chica, así como también en el rencor que los tres jóvenes les dedicaban desde que se enteraron de la muerte de la castaña.

-Ah- I-pin suspiro con pesadez y volvió la vista hacia la ventana

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Fuuta dejando de leer su libro y miro a la chica

-Nada- dijo en un susurro apenas audible el chico la observo unos segundos más y luego también suspiro

-La extraño- había susurrado Lambo al tiempo que se colocaba los audífonos

-Nosotros también- contesto el rubio

-_'Es muy pronto para decirles'_\- volvió a suspirar

. . .

Estando en el Hotel donde se hospedarían, los mas jóvenes desaparecieron, Tsuna no tomo importancia seguramente estarían donde su madre.

Su madre.

No la había viste desde hace cuatro años, no sabía nada de ella, estaría enterada de lo de Haru, como había reaccionado, se encontraría bien, tenía muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta y no las estaba buscando en realidad.

. . .

-Mamma- Lambo se había lanzado a los brazos de aquella mujer que lo cuido y le dio cariño de pequeño

-Lambo- acepto gustosa el abrazo- I-pin-chan, Fuuta-kun- inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Los extrañe tanto-

-Nosotros también Mamma- los otros dos jóvenes habían corrido abrazar a aquella mujer- No sabes cuánto- comenzaron a llorar

. . .

-¿Que encontraste?-

-Nada... Su departamento está limpio, no existen rastros de nada, en su trabajo no se relacionó con nadie-

-¿Viste el cuerpo?-

-Si... Pero no era el de ella- mostro un folder a su acompañante- Tenia un raro artefacto con llamas de la niebla creando una ilusión... Ese cuerpo no es el de Haru Miura- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-

-Reborn... ¿ella no será...?- dejo la pegunta incompleta

-No tengo idea... Pero lo averiguare- el chico de quince años acomodo se fedora- Coronello tenemos que reunir a todos, algo está sucediendo...-

. . .

-Llegamos- susurro los demás simplemente asintieron ante lo dicho por el castaño-Vamos- tomo la mano de la chica de cabellos naranjas y caminaron hacia el interior de la residencia.

Pudieron ver a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, a su madre y los tres jóvenes que ya se encontraban en él lugar un poco apartados de las demás personas, pudo notar como I-pin háblala con un hombre de cabello negro hasta el cuello y ojos azul celeste.

-_'¿Quién será?'- _se preguntó para segundos después posar su vista en una chica de un hermoso cabello negro largo y unos ojos color verde profundo, sus miradas se conectaron y el Décimo Jefe de Vongola sintió algo familiar en aquella mirada, la chica separo la vista y volvió a la plática que mantenía con la madre del Capo Vongola.

Después de que presentaran sus condolencias y rezaran, y de que trataran que Kyoko dejara de llorar en un intento vano. Él se dirigió a donde se encontraban su madre y los jóvenes, pero noto como las personas que acompañaban a su familia se alejaron al verlo acercarse.

-Mamá- dijo al estar cerca, la mujer se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo rápidamente, aun a pesar de lo que el castaño pensó ella no rompió en llanto.

-Te extraño tanto Tsu-kun- Nana le susurro en el oído y luego se separó de el-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- la mujer se despidió y fue a hacer lo mismo con las personas con las que platicaba anteriormente, los padres de Haru y se fue de la casa.

-I-pin- el capo llamo a la chica

-Creo que tu prometida te necesita- la manera en que lo dijo fue seca y fría

Suspiro con cansancio y volteo la mirada hacia Kyoko que abrazaba el féretro no queriendo alejarse pidiendo disculpas y llorando desconsoladoramente, mientras Chrome y Ryohei trataban de calmarla. Se acercó a ellos y se arrodillo frente a su amada.

-Kyoko, vamos- trato de alejarla de aquel lugar pero la chica no se dejaba

-¡Déjame!-lo aparto llamando la atención de las demás personas presentes-¡Que vas a saber tú de cómo me siento! ¡Ella era mi amiga! ¡Y YO LA TRAICIONE!- su lagrimas cayeron sin tregua arruinando su maquillaje- La lastime, ni si quiera pude disculparme por lo que hice-

-No fue tu culpa Kyoko- su hermano trato de consolarla

-¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! ¡PERO NO FUE SOLO MIA! ¡TAMBIEN FUE LA DE USTEDES! - les recrimino lo que ellos sabían de sobra, ninguna la detuvo hasta que

-Disculpe señorita pero este no es el lugar más adecuado para hacer este tipo de... 'escenas'- un -hombre de cabellos largos y negros y unos ojos azul celeste, el hombre con quien platicaba I-pin anteriormente, se acercó a ellos y les sonrió de manera que no le agrado a ninguno- Vamos señorita~ Si tiene algo que reprocharles existen mejores lugares y momento que este-

-Vamos~ Vamos~ Damon arruinas el espectáculo- una joven de unos 23 años de cabellos rojo naranja con un flequillo que tapaba sus ojos se acercó al joven y lo abrazo por la espalda, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y descansando la cabeza en el hombro derecho del sujeto

-Nat este no es lugar para un teatro- dijo aquel hombre a la chica recién llegada

-Kishishishi Lo sé, pero~~ me había aburrido y esto hizo que despertara- dijo con un tono infantil que desagrado a más de uno de los Vongola acompañado de aquella sonrisa socarrona que les hizo enfurecer

-Lo siento pero ¿Quiénes son?- Tsuna hizo presente sus buenos modales... Que fueron ignorados por los otros dos que siguieron enfrascados en su plática respecto al _'drama'_ montado por Kyoko.

-¿Quiénes son?- fue ahora la de cabellos naranjas la que pregunto con un notable enojo los otros dos dejaron de ignorarlos y le prestaron atención a la joven

-mmmm... No sé si deba decirte- dijo la chica del fleco- Me caes mal- dijo con un tono mordaz- Así que no lo hare- saco infantilmente la lengua, Kyoko se levantó y estaba por darle una cachetada cuando alguien la detuvo

-Natsu, Damon basta- una suave y melodiosa voz pero al mismo tiempo indicaba una orden hizo acto de presencia en el lugar- Como ustedes dijeron no es el lugar para este tipo de situaciones- Tsuna miro a la chica que anteriormente platicaba con su madre y ahora tenía presa la muñeca de la de cabellos naranjas, la pelinegra soltó la mano de Kyoko y Tsuna tomo a la chica y la puso tras de él, como si la protegiera

-Hmp... Está bien- la de cabello rojo naranja soltó al chico y se fue a donde estaban los jóvenes y otras seis personas observándolos

-Bien- Damon regreso con los demás y tomo por la cintura a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y ojos castaño rojizo que parecía pelear con la otra chica apenas unos centímetros más baja.

-Lamento que mis amigos se comportaran así- dijo la de cabellos negros mirando directamente a los ojos de chico-Pero debo admitir que tienen un poco de razón- dirigió su mirada a Kyoko

-Kufufufu ¿Se puede saber quién es usted señorita?-

-...- Ella miro a todos en aquel grupo y luego miro el ataúd-Soy...-

Una gran explosión antes de que ella continuara hablando, disparos y gritos.

-¡Decimo tenga cuidado!- todos los presentes habían huido y los que no pudieron se resguardaron... Acepto aquel grupo de personas.

-Kishishishi Esto es cada vez mejor- la voz de aquella mujer sonó muy cerca de ellos y cuando pudieron notarlo ella estaba a su lado- _Inverno_\- unas llamas de color blanco la rodearon y en su mano apareció una oz.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?- pregunto Gokudera exaltado

-Solo disfruten del show- dijo una chica albina de cabello largo y ojos azul cielo, vestida con una gabardina negra, la chica tenía en la mano izquierda una Glock 17 y una five seven en la derecha-Katia quita las ilusiones por favor- pidió con amabilidad.

-Bien- contesto una chica de cabellos platas y ojos de un morado tenue, las personas que les rodeaban desaparecieron.

-Creen que nos detendrán con solo dos guardianas- la voz gruesa de un hombre resonó por toda la habitación-Nos subestiman- dijo con un tono de burla

-Ustedes son los que nos subestiman... Rei-dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, apenas eres una mocosa- dijo aquel hombre con el mismo tono de burla- Vamos Haru Marklwa* -

-... Me arrebataste tantas cosas- dijo con ira demostrada perfectamente en sus ojos

-Jump y ¿Qué piensa hacer la pequeña princesa del infierno?- su tono de burla hizo enojar a los acompañantes de la pelinegra

-Matarte- dijo con simpleza

-Claro no esperaría menos de la jefa de la Familie av mørket- aquel hombre finalmente se hizo presente en la habitación, un tipo alto y robusto de piel morena cabellos negros y barba, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo- Nunca imagine que matarías a la hija de mi jefe-

-En realidad- intervino la pelirroja- Fui yo- sonrió socarronamente- aquella perra me arto con sus palabras 'mi padre es el más poderoso' 'el acabara con la basura inservible del mundo' bla, bla, bla... Basura- su tono no mostraba importancia al asunto- Solamente tome unas dagas- alzo su mano y llamas salieron- y... Puff ella dejo de respirar- su sonrisa malevo sujetando aquella daga producida por el hielo cerca de su boca hizo enfurecer al sujeto

-Perra inmunda- se acerca a atacarla pero antes siquiera de tocarla frete a el apareció la chica a la que llamaron Katia deteniendo su ataque

-No toque a mi familia- en un movimiento tiro al tipo al suelo y le coloco el frio metal de su arma en el cuello

-Kishishishi Katia~~ gracias- la chica se acercó a aquel tipo y coloco su mano en la mejilla- Veamos... Ne~ Ne~ Haru ¿cómo lo torturamos?- pregunto divertida

-No lo haremos- dijo seria- Solo haremos esto- la chica se acercó a donde sus dos amigas y aquel sujeto, quito de su mano el guante negro que tenía dejando ver sus llamas de color negro, llevo su mano a la cabeza del hombre y estas comenzaron a ser absorbidas- Puedes soltarlo Katia-

-Si-

-Sely, Katherine, acaben con los hombres que se encuentra fuera de la casa- una chica de unos 16 años y cabello negro atado en coletas y aquella chica de cabellos castaños que esta con Damon se acercaron

-Entendido- ambas chicas caminaron fuera de la casa

-Emi, Daniela apoyen a Alex, seguramente ya fueron por ellos- miro hacia los más jóvenes- No se preocupen... Nada le pasara a Nana-san- dijo modo de tranquilizar a los tres más jóvenes

-Vamos muñequita él puede encargarse de ellos solo- hablo Damon- No es tan débil como parece-

-Lo sé... Eso solo por precaución- dijo la chica

-Por cierto no has desecho la ilusión- le recordó el de ojos celestes

-Cierto- una niebla índigo envolvió a la chica.

Los Vongola que habían estado callados y observando todo se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer frente a ellos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno, regrese! xD Solamente no había publicado por floja xD No daré escusas y seré honesta xD Lamento no haber publicado antes, pero me gano la flojera de revisar el capítulo, al final hoy termine de hacer ajustes y todo eso :3 Así que les traigo el cap. Espero les guste

Nos leemos :3 Cuidense y besitos! ;3


	4. Verdaderos amigos y enojos

_Capítulo 3_

_Los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, al igual que la mayoría de los Oc´s._

* * *

Aquella mujer frete a ellos no era ni más ni menos que Haru Miura, como nunca la habían visto antes, cabellos largos hasta la cintura, sus ojos algo más afilados de lo que recordaban, su piel blanca y suave, aquellos labios rosas, era más hermosa de lo que alguno recordara.

-Esta v-viva- dijo en un susurro Kyoko-Haru...-

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa tranquila al igual que su mirada-Ha pasado tiempo-

Los Vongola estaban más que sorprendidos, ¿no se suponía que ella estaba muerta? ¿Y quiénes eran esas personas que estaban con ella?

-¿Que se supone que significa esto mujer estúpida?- pregunto Gokudera levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a donde Haru, pero entes siquiera de poder tocarla sus pies fueron congelados.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, basura- dijo con odio impregnado en sus palabras la peli roja.

-¿¡Y quién demonios eres!?- pregunto encolerizado.

-No te importa- su tono de voz frio hizo enojar de sobremanera a Hayato.

-¿Qué significa esto Haru?- Tsuna se levantó y sacudió escombros de su ropa, vio a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

-Nada importante... Solo sacamos la basura- la manera en que lo dijo, alegre e infantil mando un escalofrió a la mayoría de los Vongola.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Detenlo!- aquel grito desesperado resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes.

-Dime donde está tu jefe- dijo Haru arrodillándose.

-Nunca… ¡Aaggh!- vieron como aquel hombre se retorcía con verdadero dolor.

-Entonces sufre- la de cabellos castaños observo a sus dos amigas y estas asintieron-Diviértete Nat-

La susodicha se relamió los labios con diversión.

-Claro que lo hare- unas llamas blancas la cubrieron a ella, Katia y al sujeto-Nos vemos-

-Haru ten cuidado- con esa frase dicha por Katia los tres desaparecieron.

-Si- susurro la mujer.

-Explícate Haru-ordeno Gokudera que había sido liberado de aquel hielo.

-¿Por donde inicio?- dijo con un aire pensador y despreocupado, busco asiento en uno de los sillones y dejo caer delicadamente su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de aquel azabache tomo lugar autoritario en la habitación.

-Reborn-san, me alegro de verlo- su mirada y sonrisa era demasiado tranquilos que daba un toque de incomodidad a la mayoría.

-¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerta?- pregunto Kyoko con verdadera confusión- ¿¡Por qué nos mentiste!?- grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Era necesario- Damon se colocó junto a la castaña.

-¿¡NECESARIO EN QUE SENTIDO!?- el enojo se apodero de la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-…- la castaña le miro- No quería que salieran lastimados- su mirada se oscureció levemente pero nadie, a excepción de Reborn, lo noto.

-Sabemos protegernos- el de ojos celestes miro con odio a Gokudera por la manera acida y enojada con la que le dirigió la palabra a Haru.

-Aquel sujeto te llamo Haru Marklwa- dijo Tsuna con voz calmada.

-Es mi verdadero nombre…- le miro a los ojos y suspiro- Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de sobre esto- se levantó y volteo a ver a Damon- Nos vamos, diles a los demás-

-Bien-

-¡Espera!- Kyoko la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que Haru avanzara más- ¿Te vas de nuevo?- su voz sonó desesperada.

-Es necesario- en ningún momento volteo a ver a la peli naranja.

-¿Necesario?- sus cabellos cubrieron su mirada y su voz fue un susurro-¿¡QUE ES NECESARIO!?- grito e hizo que Haru volteara a mirarla, los demás no movieron ni un musculo- ¿¡Es necesario que te hicieras pasar por muerta!? ¿¡En necesario que vuelvas a desaparecer!?- las lágrimas habían vuelto a caer- Es necesario que nosotros no sepamos nada de ti… nosotros que somos tus amigos…-

Repentinamente un frio abrazador se coló por toda la habitación, varias cosas fueron presas de aquel hielo.

-Amigos…- la voz de Nat se hizo presente asustando a los Vongola.

-Natsu- Haru le hablo pero fue ignorada.

-Amigos… dices- su enojo estaba siendo contenido- ¿Qué clase de amigos dejan a alguien importante?- tomo a Kyoko de la muñeca e hizo que soltara a Haru- ¡Dime! Si tanto eran sus amigos ¿Por qué la abandonaron? ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron la verdad?- y aunque no podía ver los ojos de la chica, Kyoko sintió el odio que estaba emanaba.

-Nat- Damon se acercó a la chica y la tomo de los brazos- Déjala…- ella no le hacía caso y presiono con más fuerza la muñeca de Kyoko- Vamos… pequeña- la voz del chico era serena.

-Nhg…- Kyoko sentía como si le fuesen a romper la muñeca.

-¡Natsu!- la voz autoritaria de Haru resonó en todo el lugar, logrando así que la peli roja soltara a Kyoko, pero no así disminuyo su odio-¿Paso algo?-

-…- antes de hablar respiro para poder calmarse- Varia- no tuvo que decir más para que la castaña le entendiera.

-¿Qué hacen los Varia aquí?- Yamamoto hablo casi sin pensar, pero era muy extraño que aquellos asesinos aparecieron por Japón sin que se les encomendara alguna misión.

-Damon, que todos estén en la mansión para las 7- Haru saco de su gabardina una carta con una llama negra con toques azules- Decimo…- le entrego la carta a Tsuna y este la acepto- Espero verle de nuevo- le sonrió cálidamente.

-Tks'- Nat chisto la legua fastidiada y se dirigió a donde Haru y Damon, los tres fueron cubiertos por una niebla índigo y desaparecieron.

-Reborn… ¿Qué está pasando?- Tsuna observo con detenimiento la carta en su mano.

-No lo sé- el azabache cubrió su mirada con su sombre- Pero lo averiguare- el joven salió de aquella casa sin decir más.

-Decimo…-

-Nos vamos- miro hacia los tres jóvenes- Ustedes tienen que dar varias explicaciones- su voz fue dura con ellos, pero con aquello solo gano una mirada de odio y enojo por parte de I-pin y Lambo.

-Ya lo veremos- contesto la chica con sorna sorprendiendo a los mayores, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida de los otros dos chicos, en ningún momento los volteo a ver, cosa que hizo enojar a Gokudera y sorprendió aún más a Tsuna.

. . .

-¡Vroooooii!- el grito de Squalo resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que varias personas que estaban cerca se quejaran- ¿Qué mierda miran, basuras?- con la mirada que mando a aquellos civiles estos salieron corriendo de aquel sitio.

-Mou~ Squ-chan deja de gritar- Lussuria trato de calmar a la lluvia, irónico ¿no?, en una vano intento.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me clame!? ¡Los mocosos no han llegado y llevamos más de dos horas esperando!- grito exasperado.

-Basura, calla- Xanxus trataba de mantener la calma, le molestaba esperar, y la cosa no iba mejor si sus guardianes peleaban cada cinco segundo por puras idioteces.

-Lamentamos la demora- Natsu apareció con una niebla blanca cubriéndola y estando sentada junto a Xanxus.

-¡Vaya! ¿La princesa de la nieve está enojada? Shishishi- el tono burlón de Bel no hacía más que incrementar el enojo de la chica.

-Cállate Bel-Damon entro a la cafetería- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que esto esté vacío?- tomo asiento en la misma mesa de Xanxus y Nat.

-…-Xanxus que mantenía los ojos cerrados abrió uno en una pregunta muda.

-Los Vongola están aquí, Haru le dio la invitación… Solo faltan por llegar los Shimon- explico rápidamente.

-¿Nos vamos?- la molestia en la voz de la chica era un arma de doble filo, pues era más que sabido que la chica le tenía un odio a los Vongola, nadie sabe la razón de aquello- Rápido… Katia se divierte con mi nuevo juguete- hizo un puchero que algunos considerarían tierno, pero los presentes sabían que aquello solo ocultaba el lado sádico de la fémina.

. . .

-Le dije a Haru que no hacía falta- un chico de cabellos negros largos y ondulados, piel blanca y ojos de un azul cristalino, suspiro pesadamente mientras mantenía a un tipo contra el suelo-En serio chicas-

-Vamos Alex… Haru solo se preocupa- una chica de cabellos negros y en las puntas azules y unos ojos verdes oliva, estaba situada junto con Sawada Nana- Ya sabes cómo es-

Un tipo se acercó a ellas y pero antes de dar un paso más una daga se incrusto en su cuello.

-¿Nunca se acabara?- una chica de cabello castaño y unos curiosos ojos de un color entre morado y rosáceo saco la daga incrustada en el cuello de aquel sujeto- Y tu- señalo al de ojos azules- ¿Cómo puedes decir que manejas esto?- su mirada fue burlesca y de reproche al hombre.

-Ahg…- un nuevo golpe a su contrincante y le dejo fuera de combate- Bueno, puede y que necesitara un poco de ayuda- dijo algo apenado.

-Hombres…- dijeron las dos más jóvenes.

-Nana-san ¿Esta bien?- le pregunto la de ojos verdes.

-Si- contesto con una amable sonrisa.

. . .

\- Katherine, ya deja el enojo- una chica de ojos celeste, cabello negro atado en dos coletas estaba parada siendo rodeada por algunos cuerpos y con una lanza en sus manos.

-¡Es que! Natsu me hace enojar- una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro ondulados, piel blanca y ojos castaño rojizo- ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazar de esa manera a _MI_ novio?- un tipo se acercó a ella por la espalda y le tomo del cuello.

-Oh! Amigo… tu muerte será dolorosa- se lamentó la de ojos celeste.

-Maldito…- la castaña le tomo los hombros y utilizando su peso lo mando al suelo y paso una de sus katanas por el cuello de este.

-Aah- la peli negra siguió con su misión y dejo a su querida amiga con aquel sujeto falto de suerte.

. . .

-Haru-sama- una chica de cabellos negros se acercó a donde se encontraba la castaña- Esto es para usted- le entrego una pequeña caja de madera oscura, con rosas talladas, muy hermosa.

-Gracias- la muchacha se retiró y Haru dejo la caja sobre el escritorio.

-Parece ser que quieres jugar… Marco- giro su silla para ahora observar el atardecer- Juguemos- sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Y pues no andaba muerta, ni de parranda xD Ya lo siento, es que mi musa se largó de vacaciones (?) y luego ya entre a la escuela (tres semanas y ya se anda muriendo) Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca… ¿creen? xD Espero que les gustara el capítulo, nos leemos luego :3

Espero leer sus sensualones comentarios :3


	5. Brødrene

_Capítulo 4_

_Los personajes corresponden a su respectivo autor, al igual que la mayoría de los Oc´s._

* * *

El llegar con aquel grupo a la mansión principal, produjo un malestar en los sirvientes, y es que, a que persona en su sano juicio le gustaría convivir con aquellos locos.

-¡Varia ha llegado!- anuncio la peli roja con verdadera diversión, y como siempre sus manos siendo cubiertas por aquel suéter negro, levantadas como si aquello fuese lo mejor del mundo- ¡Dylan!- cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su amigo corrió hacia él, casi tirándolo en el proceso.

-Natsu- su voz, con un tono ligeramente amenazante se dejó escuchar, calmada, serena, y en estos momentos, enojada.

-Vamos, saluda a las visitas- señalo a los miembros de Varia que le miraron intensamente.

-Genial… más papeleo- suspiro, y en ningún momento sintió el miedo que a cualquiera le provocaría estar en la mira de hombres tan peligrosos.

-¡Vrooooooi! ¿Dónde está la mocosa?-

-¡Cállate!- grito al peli roja, visiblemente molesta, aun pegada a joven.

Gritos se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar, produciendo dolores de cabeza, y miedo en algunos otros.

-Cállense basuras- la voz grave de Xanxus se escuchó, tan demandante como de costumbre.

-…- Natsu sonrió divertida, y de un momento a otro ella desaparecio en una niebla de color blanco.

. . .

-Haru~~- su voz cantarina se escuchó en el despacho de la peli café, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones- Llegamos-

-Sí, créeme que todos se enteran cuando están aquí- una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la castaña, alegre y sincera, así como tranquila.

-¿Qué es eso?- recostada en el sillón de un lado del escritorio, pudo ver perfectamente una pequeña cajita de color negro.

-No es nada- tomo la caja y la metió dentro de uno de los cajones de su gran escritorio.

-Bien- no indago más, parecía ser algo que no importase mucho, pero eso no quitaba que le diera curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo llegan?- pregunto Haru, con los codos sobre el escritorio y la cabeza recargada en sus manos.

-Mañana, el primero en llegar es Cavallone, Dylan es el encargado de traerlos, Shimon llegaran con dos horas de retraso así que Katia será quien los traiga- termino su explicación.

-¿Vongola?- no tenía que preguntar, sabía la respuesta, solo era por tener todo perfectamente.

-I-pin será quien los triga- su sonrisa malévola, que todos odiaba, se posó en su labios, y por un momento su flequillo dejo ver uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo, azul cielo, cristalino pero lleno de diversión.

-Perfecto- Haru se levando se su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Usted primero, _jefa_\- algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría es a ser llamada de aquella forma, la mayoría lo sabía, pero aun así le decían así, por molestar y divertirse, aun así quería a su familia.

. . .

Sentado en el gran salón de aquella mansión, observando con los ojos ligeramente afilados y una seriedad poco común en él, cuando no se trataban de negocios.

-Explíquense-

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?-

Tsunayoshi no era el único sorprendido ante la nueva y filosa actitud de I-pin, y ella no era la única, Lambo y Fuuta estaba igual.

Silencio, era lo único que habían obtenido de los menores desde hacía ya alrededor de tres horas.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?- Reborn hizo acto de aparición, su cuerpo adolescente mantenía un aura imponente.

-No teníamos razón alguna- dijo con desdén la joven.

-Habla o será considerada traición- el joven de ojos azabaches apunto con el frio metal de su pistola, en esta ocasión no ha hecho transformar a León.

-Sera un ataque directo hacia la familia de Haru, si me disparas- la mirada segura, al igual que sus palabras, dejaron impresionado al asesino, mas no logro que baja el arma.

-Reborn-san- una voz desconocida se hizo escuchar por toda la sala, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus armas al nuevo integrante, en aquella ya muy tensa, habitación.

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Tsunayoshi, manteniendo la calma-¿Cómo lograste entrar?-

-Deberían tener mejor cuidado con su vigilancia… es un asco- fue ahora la voz de una mujer la que se escuchó, pero proveniente de la dirección donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

-Damon-san, Daniela-san- escucharon decir a la joven peli negra a forma de saludo a los nuevos participantes.

-¿Quiénes son?- el joven azabache dirigió su arma a la mujer de piel blanca, cabellos castaño claro y aquellos ojos de una combinación entre morado y rosado, una mujer muy hermosa.

-Daniela Sictor- contesto, podrirá considerarse de una manera algo fría y cortante.

\- Damon Ricther- fue el turno del hombre, quien había caminado hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes, parecían, de alguna forma, estar protegiéndolos- Un gusto volver a verles- sonrió de manera amable, pero Gokudera puso mala cara al ver nuevamente a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto de manera mordaz, siendo detenido por un ademan de Sawada.

-Venimos a cerciorarnos de que hayan leído la carta de Haru- señalo a un escritorio donde descansaba un sobre en color crema y sobresalía un hermosa llama de la mescla entre azul y negro.

-…- Tsunayoshi les miro, analizándolos, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a donde se encontraba el sobre- ¿Qué es?- pregunto dándoles la espalda a sus _invitados_.

-Una invitación- escucho decir a la mujer, Daniela.

-¿Para qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Mejor léala usted mismo- su voz cambio a una un poco más amable.

Rompió el sello, la llama se mantuvo, y leyó el contenido.

-¿Mañana?- volvió su vista a la mujer de cabellos castaños, y ella sonrió, apenas visiblemente.

-Así es, esperamos contar con su presencia- hablo Damon con un deje de burla en su tono.

-¿Dónde será?-

-I-pin será la que les guiara, por favor confíen- la mirada de la mujer era seria, no había rastro de maldad o mentira.

-Bien- contesto Tsuna, para luego volver a su actitud calmada- Supongo que nos veremos mañana, no es así…- sonrió dulcemente a Daniela, quien le regreso la sonrisa y luego desaparecieron.

-Aun necesitamos una explicación- dijo Reborn.

-La tendremos mañana- dicto Tsuna- Tendremos una reunión con una nueva familia… _Familie av mørket_\- sentencio para luego retirarse, dejando a los guardianes confundidos, al igual que Reborn.

. . .

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- Haru bajaba las escaleras, con pasos calmados y llenos de seguridad- _Bror_\- pronuncio de manera perfecta, para luego abrazar al peli negro de ojos rojos, cuando estuvo parada frente a él.

\- _Rennende_ \- el correspondió el abrazo, y le llamo de aquella manera tan poco cariñosa para algunos, pero que ella sabía era su mayor muestra de afecto, viniendo en palabras.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Brødrene: Hermanos

Rennende: mocosa.

Bror: hermano.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Ni yo me lo esperaba xDD Jajaja, solo sucedió xD

Bueno, perdonen por la demora, pero no tenía imaginación para esto, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca xD

ro-chan: Perdón por mi demora, pero no te preocupes ten por seguro que termino con la historia. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste el nuevo cap :3


	6. Inicio

Capítulo 5

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores. _

_Cuando digo más baja o menor me refiero a Sely Fumiwara. Para evitar confusión. Creo (?) Ya más adelante daré todas las características de los guardianes_

* * *

El tiempo para la fiesta preparada por la _Familie av Mørket*_ había pasado lentamente para la gran mayoría de los invitados. Puesto que las invitaciones habían sido entregadas en tiempo diferentes, dejando al último a la familia Vongola.

Muchos grandes capos preguntaban entre sí quienes eran aquellos que conformaban la tan misteriosa familia, puesto que ninguno había escuchado aquel nombre con anterioridad. Y los pocos que si lo habían hecho permanecían callados y preferían no hablar con nadie, resguardando los secretos hasta tener nuevas órdenes.

Pero aquello no era algo que importara a los Vongola en absoluto, lo que les tenía tan impacientes por la fiesta era ver a Haru y preguntarle qué demonios había pasado con ella en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pero ellos no eran quien para preguntar por la castaña, después de todo le habían abandonado hace tiempo.

. . .

— ¡Haru!— Sely había llegado a abrazar a la castaña sin importar que esta se encontrase hablando con Squalo.

— _¡Vrooooooi!_ ¡Mocosa, que no ves que estamos ocupados!—

— ¡No me grites!— chillo con Haru aun en sus brazos.

— Sely-chan, agradecería que no gritaras mientras me abrazas— dijo la castaña con un tenue sonrisa.

— Lo siento Haru— la menor se sonrojo levemente y se apartó para ir junto a la peli roja— Hola Nat— sonrió a la chica.

— Hola Sely— esta contesto muy calmada, lo que se le hizo raro a la peli negra, puesto que la más alta tendía a ser un poco más… escandalosa.

— ¿Entonces cuándo llegaran?— la castaña seguía la conversación con Squalo, mientras las otras dos observaban, la poco interesante y común, pelea entre Fran y Belphegor.

— Ya me aburrí— dijo la menor.

— _Hmp_— la extraña actitud de la peli roja hizo a Fumiwara ponerse alerta, aquello indicaba que algo malo sucedería, siempre era así cada que los integrantes de la familia actuaban fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— una voz llego tras ellas y ambas voltearon, vieron a Daniela de pie, traía unos documento en la mano, y cuando Sely quería preguntar que eran se escuchó un gran estruendo alertando a todos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Sictor fue la primera en movilizarse siendo seguida por Fumiwara.

— ¿No vienes, Nat?— pregunto la menor antes de salir de la sala.

— Adelántate— la peli roja salió en dirección contraria.

Si, definitivamente algo sucedería en la reunión de mañana.

. . .

— ¿Qué sucede Emi?— Daniela fue la primera en llegar junto a la de ojos oliva.

— Al parecer alguien hizo enojar a Xanxus-san— contesto tranquilamente.

— ¿Nuevamente?— pregunto la de ojos celestes al llegar junto a las otras dos, con lo cual recibió un asentimiento de parte de la chica de cabello negros y ojos olivo— Hola Emi-chan— saludo sin importarle lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Xanxus.

— ¡Hola Sely!— saludo de forma alegre, como solía hacerlo con cada miembro de su familia.

Y vieron volar un florero, de esos carísimos que habían comprado Haruka en una de sus misiones, iban a rodar cabezas.

—Chicas, Haru quiere vernos en la sala de juntas— informo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos de un azul muy hermoso.

— Gracias, Alexander— las tres siguieron observando la puerta en espera del peli negro.

— No saldrá en un buen rato— dijo el chico antes de partir— No encontraron _Yamazaki Single Malt 2013*_ —termino con unas sonrisa divertida.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Fumiwara.

— Ya sabes cómo es el cuándo se trata de licor— comento Alexander restando importancia al asunto.

Dejando al jefe de Varia de lado los miembros de la familia fueron a la sala de juntas, donde los esperaban los demás, a excepción de unos pocos miembros de la familia que se encontraban resolviendo otros asuntos.

. . .

Las horas pasaban lentas dentro de aquella gran mansión, ninguno de los guardianes había podido descansar con la noticia de que su amiga estuviera envuelta en aquellos turbulentos asuntos de la mafia, nunca imaginaron tal cosa de ella, siendo la más _inocente _y quien tenía mayores posibilidades de una vida normal.

— ¿Qué se tendrá entre manos la mujer estúpida?—Gokudera no podía dejar su mal humor para con aquellos chicos que estaban rodeando a la castaña aquel día del supuesto funeral.

—Vamos, deberías estar más feliz—Yamamoto a su lado estaba cuidando de su fiel espada—Haru está viva, y al parecer muy bien—sonrío como siempre solía hacer, pero el peli plata pudo distinguir un sentimiento impropio del peli negro.

Culpa. La culpa de dejarla sola y sin nadie más. La habían investigado a espaldas de los demás, sabían que Miura no tenía a nadie. Familia, pareja, amigos, estaba completamente sola.

O eso creían.

—_Kufufu_, al parecer la pequeña primavera nos tiene una gran sorpresa— hablo Mukuro viendo el techo, recordando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la Haru adolescente, aquel rostro que quiso consolar y no pudo.

Por otra parte tanto Kyoko como Chrome tenían una gran ilusión por ver a la castaña que tanto extrañaban, a su amiga.

Pero la peli naranja sabía bien que posiblemente la castaña no la recibiera con los brazos abiertos por lo que hizo en el pasado, aún se sentía culpable por el dolor que causo a su amiga, pero en ese momento pensó que era lo correcto. Haru tenía la posibilidad de crecer fuera de ese mundo, de tener una vida normal. Y pensó, en una tonta ilusión infantil, que tal vez la Miura quería una vida tranquila fuera de lo que tendrían que vivir como vieron cuando viajaron al futuro en su adolescencia.

Chrome pensaba en el pasado con la castaña, las salidas que tuvieron cuando ella salió de la protección de Mukuro, y a diferencia de los demás ella no tuvo la posibilidad de despedirse, ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado la chica puesto que cuando todo aquello sucedió se encontraba en una misión con los Varia con duración de un año. Se enteró de lo acontecido cuando se reunió con toda la familia en Italia. En ese momento sintió un gran enojo, aun ahora lo sentía. No podía creer que ellos a quienes consideraba una familia, de esas que se hablan en los cuentos, apegados como nadie más pudieran hacer eso. Aún no comprendía como ellos fueron capaces de abandonar a alguien como la castaña sin ninguna explicación.

. . .

—La fiesta será mañana al atardecer— Damon hablaba mientras tras él una pantalla se iluminaba mostrando los planos del lugar donde se la fiesta se realizaría—Saben que los encargados de las alas serán sus jefes principales, así que después de terminar esto informen a sus subordinados lo que se llevara a cabo—

Los demás leían los papeles que les entregaron al iniciar la junta.

— ¿Quién es el encargado de vigilar a los Vongola?— había preguntado Emi Iaconi al no encontrar el nombre del encargado de ellos.

—Yo seré quien los vigile Emi, junto con I-pin— Haru había contestado desde la cabeza de la mesa, su mirada chocolate era seria y sus facciones era duras.

—Entiendo— contesto la de chica de cabellos negros y puntas en azul.

Los presentes no mostraron su asombro, ellos sabían que su jefa no guardaba rencor para los Vongola, pero notaban un toque de desconfianza en su mirada, pues ella nunca haría una tarea como esa si no representara una verdadera amenaza.

¿Acaso la familia Vongola era un peligro para ellos?

. . .

Ostentosas limusinas entraban en el apacible jardín de aquel castillo. El bullicio producido por incontables personas comenzaba a ser opacado por los instrumentos musicales y la atención se concentraba en los bailarines de la pasta principal.

— Que bello lugar— susurro Kyoko al entrar en aquel elegante lugar.

— ¡Tsuna!—el grito hizo que todos los guardianes voltearan de inmediato al lugar donde provenía aquella voz.

—Dino-san, me alegra volver a verlo— saludo cortésmente el castaño.

—No tienes que ser tan formal—

—Lo siento—

Mientras ambos capos platicaban los guardianes de la familia Vongola observaban a sus alrededores buscando algo fuera de lo común, pero todo parecía tan normal.

—Son familias con las que hemos hecho tratos— dijo Yamamoto a los demás.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los bailarines se marcharon, la música paro, todos quedaron en silencio y alertas a lo que fuera a pasar a continuación.

— _**De er velkommen... til helvede **_—

_Continuara…_

* * *

*_ Familie av Mørket: _Familia de la oscuridad.

*Según mi ardua investigación (?) el Yamazaki Single Malt 2013 fue coronado como el mejor, con 97.5 puntos sobre 100, y por lo que decían si es muy bueno, y quiero un poco x'D

_De er velkommen... til helvede: _Bienvenidos sean... al infierno_. _

_Anda tú. Eso no me lo esperaba x'D Disculpen la demora, pero también tendrán que acostumbrarse, soy demasiado lenta, creo que ya se dieron cuenta, pero dah. Como sea, tengan por seguro que terminare todos mis proyectos. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, espero leerlos hoy también. _


End file.
